


I need help to find these fanfics

by Lepidesakri



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepidesakri/pseuds/Lepidesakri
Summary: I found 3 KNB fanfics and I didn't bookmark them, and now I cant find them again. I also found a BNHA fanfic that, like the KNB fanfics I forgot to bookmark. Please help me find them. What I remember of the fanfics will be inside.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. BNHA

So this fanfic is about class 1-A going on another field trip in a forest. The forest is haunted and ghosts are always around Kaminari because they use electricity to manifest. Todoroki loses an arm. Mineta dies. That's about all I can remember. Please help.


	2. KNB #1

This KNB story takes place in a universe where the GOM have powers and go to a school for people with powers. A few years before there was a mass killing by Kuroko(it was on accident). The GOM look for Kuroko, but he has been at the school they go to this entire time. Kuroko was experimented on by Nash Gold, and Ogiwara was with him. The GOM killed Ogiwara when looking for Kuroko. Kuroko can nullify anything: wounds, someone else's powers, matter, etc... Ogiwara comes back as a ghost? and tries to get through Murasakibara's barrier. This is all I can remember. Please help, I've been looking for a while and I can't find it.


	3. KNB #2

The GOM and Kuroko are experimented in a secret facility and made into weapons. A military(?) unit comes to free them, which consists of: Kagami, Takao, Kasamatsu, and a few others as well. Akashi and Aomine's room are both filled with bombs so that they can't escape, Murasakibara is standing all the time and Kuroko is in a basement level and completely chained up suspended in the air like Akashi. When the military unit arrives to free them Akashi asks them which line in Dante's Inferno is different from the rest. Takao says the last one because it has more archaic words then the other lines. Kuroko has never seen the outside before, while the other GOM have. They all have superhuman traits. Once they were all free they slaughtered all the scientists that experimented on them. Some time later in the fanfic, they are in the military base and communicating in Morse code to eachother. Aomine can hear a conference that is happening above them and uses Morse to tell the others. The others respond in Morse occasionally speaking out loud to correct Aomine's spelling or tease him about it. Please help!


	4. KNB #3

Kuroko is a merman locked away by some greedy rich man, and has to sing an entire day whenever a festival happens. The GOM go look for him for some purpose, and create a diversion. But, Kuroko escapes on his own after jumping out of a tower and literally runs into Akashi before fainting. Then on the ship they treat him like an object for a while but he slowly gains their respect. Seirin are knights for the king who is looking for Kuroko. The GOM used to work for the king also but they defected. When Aomine is cornered by Kagami, Kuroko tears a scale off of his arm and offers it to Kagami as payment for Aomines capture. Kuroko is weak in the ocean since he has been held captive for a long time. Learns what basketball is and decides that he loves it and plays with Aomine for the day. Help, please!!!!!!


End file.
